


If you ...

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda takes this opportunity.</p><p>[Prompt: Opportunity]</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you ...

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd, translated into English
> 
> WARNINGS: Spoilers for "Avengers: Age of Ultron"

Wanda never asked for any opportunities. Mostly they just appeared and vanished within a second. So fast that she was never able to catch them.  
  
But this time something was different. Maybe only because her wish for revenge was replaced with something really worth living. Some feeling that she lost so many years ago.  
  
_"But if you step out that door, you are an Avenger."_ echoed the words of Clint in Wanda's mind.  
  
Maybe this was her opportunity to make her world change now?! That special change Pietro always talked about.  
  
And stepping out that door really seems that easy ...


End file.
